Heart Skipped A Beat
by SecretsOfaFanGirl
Summary: SLASH. Men/Harry. just drabbles on my head, that I'll like to share :) hope you'll like it. This will be strictly Harry pairing with other guys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE :) I am just a fan :D

Harry/Tony - Harry Potter x Iron Man

Drabbles of my mind

WARNINGS: ' (Ithink). this is just a little drabble that kept on popping in my head

* * *

HARRY POV

Another day at school and just like every other day I can sense that it's going to be boring. If only I can graduate sooner then I can finally get out of this hellhole called Harvard. If it weren't for that git, then I wouldn't be here anymore, damn selfish idiotic git making me miss a lot of my classes. And here I am Harry fucking Potter have to do it again for the sake of graduating.

3rd PERSON POV

Harry was about to enter the building where his class was suppose to be when he heard his name being called

"Harry~!"

_Oh. Speak of the devil and he doth appear. _

"Hey! Wait up!"

"What is it this time Anthony?" Harry sighs, not even slowing down his trek to where his first class is.

"What? No good mornings?" Tony grabs Harry's arm and gently turns him, effectively stopping Harry. They step aside the corridor so they can have a semi private talk and to not cause any traffic jams.

"You're insufferable git, you know that right?" Harry glares at Tony.

Tony gives Harry a small chuckle and replied "Good morning to you too. Anyway have you decided yet?"

"Decide what?" Harry asks pretty much getting irritated by Tony's cheery mood.

"Tsk, you forgot again didn't you? Sighs. I just can't believe a smart person like you always forgets things that are important."

"Look who's talking" Harry retorts "You have 5 minutes Tony, my class is about to start"

"My dad wants to know when are you going to work at the company. Well?"

"Didn't I told you already that I'm going to continue Medicine, so there's no way I'll be needed at your company"

"But, Harry~ I want you to work with me." Tony whines

"Tony you know you look _cute_ when you whine don't you?" harry smirks when Tony glares at him for being called cute. "And no, I want to be a doctor and nothing you say can change anything. And we both know that I am not really needed at your company. Besides, you can ask me for help anytime you want. We'll to talk about this later I have to go. I'll see you later" Harry gives Tony a smile before going

"Yeah~" Tony whispers sadly

***LATER AT HARRY's HOUSE***

Harry and Tony are currently sitting in a loveseat while watching a movie about two friends that are apparently in love with each other but both of them are completely oblivious. Halfway through the movie, harry gets up and is about to enter the kitchen

"Want anything from the kitchen?" Harry offered

Tony merely shook his head, completely engross in the movie. When Harry returns from the kitchen he notices that the movie was paused, he was about to ask Tony to play it again but Tony beats him to it

"You said we'll talk" Tony said

"Oh. Yeah… Well, I think I got all the things I have to say to you this morning" seating again in the loveseat, beside Tony

"Hm. So you're not going to change you're mind"  
"Nope" Harry replied adding a pop sound at the end of it

"Even if I beg?"

Harry raised his eyebrow as he looks at Tony

"Oh. Come on Harry. Don't you want to be with me when you graduate?"

"Of course, I want to. I wouldn't want to part with you" Harry grabs Tony's hand and gives it a little squeeze. "And just because I have to go to med school doesn't mean I won't see you everyday"

"Really?" Tony asks while kissing the hand he was holding

"Yeah…" Harry sighs

"But what if I want to see you every hour? At my side?" Tony asks with a slightly husky voice, and kissing Harry's arm "Hm?" Tony raises his eyes to look at Harry's face and smirks. Tony absolutely knows what it does to harry when he starts to speak with a husky voice, and he wouldn't pass on such opportunity he's having today. _Never say never, love._

Tony finally reached Harry's neck and starts to kiss it gently, his lips almost doesn't touch Harry's skin that left Harry panting. Then suddenly he bit Harry's ear hard that got a loud moan from Harry and Harry's hand grabs Tony's hair while Tony licks the sensitive appendage.

"Harry" Tony breaths out, Harry gives out a moan as an answer. Harry turns his head, eagerly seeking Tony's lips to devour.

***AFTER SMUT***

As they bask in the afterglow of a great sex, Tony decided to break the silence "you're not really changing your mind are you?" Tony scoffs

Hearing yet another whine from Tony, Harry laughs so hard that Tony couldn't resist joining in. "god, I love your sofa" Tony almost purrs.

"You should, you bought them" Harry replies as Tony pulls him toward his self and snuggles him

"Oh, yeah right".

* * *

A/N: Result of not sleeping for a day so it [might] have a lot of plotholes or no plot at all :P haha. I made it for a short time so sorry, I just wanted to share this idea I have about this pairing that I love so much. If this got positive reaction from you guys, I might add some more in the near future. AND I'll make sure it'll have some plot on it haha! I might put a bones xover for the next chapter. hehe. But I am still not sure. what do you think of this one? :) hope you like it. :D review. 3

PS for those who are looking for the smut, sorry I didn't include it. I don't know how to write a good one yet, so I'll have to practice first. haha. practice WRITING :P LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

HPxBONES : Part 1

* * *

Temperance Brennan, also known as "Bones" thanks to her partner, sat in front of her computer analyzing the new cases. She has to authenticate a Bronze Age bones that the Jeffersonian dug up, and help identify the bones from a Peru that was specially ship to Jeffersonian Institute by the request of Dr. Brennan. Half way through paper works Angela entered Brennan's Office to check up on her best friend.

"Hard day today, sweetie? It's a good thing the newbie arrives today." Angela informs after sitting on the couch and looking at Brennan while she works.

"What newbie?" Brennan asks, with a small frown on her face facing Angela.

"You know the new Forensic Anthropologist… ohh, you don't know, do you? Sorry sweetie, I thought someone already told you that the boss hired a new Forensic Anthropologist to help around here while you and Booth are at field work." Angela gives Brennan a sympathetic smile

"Sigh. I have to tell Cam that I have to be informed of developments like this. Do you by any chance know the name of the new doctor?"

"Hmm. I don't know the full name but Cam mentioned a Dr. Black"

Hearing Angela said Dr. Black shocked Brennan that her eyebrows almost touched her hairline.

"Sweetie are you alright?" asks Angela

"Yes, I am alright. Are you sure, she said Dr. Black?" Brennan asks

"Yes, and he might be with Cam right now"

Hearing what Angela said make Brennan smile and make a beeline outside her office looking for Cam and Dr. Black. Curious of the odd behavior of her BFF Angela followed Brennan out of her office with an amuse smile on her face.

***Cam and Harry***

"So that ends our tour" Cam said crossing her arms "and if you have questions Dr. Black just ask…"

"Harry?" Brennan interrupts

Hearing his name Harry turns his head over his shoulder curious of who called his name.

"Tempe? Tempe!" Harry exclaims and opened his arms to hug the daylights out of Brennan. "I wasn't sure you remembered me, I was a bit sad when I didn't saw you welcome me." Harry said with a last squeeze then releasing Brennan from the hug.

"Why wouldn't I remember you? If I would have known you were coming I would have picked you out from the airport." Brennan replies and sending a little glare at Cam for not informing her of the situation

"Oh, Dr. Brennan I apologize for not telling you I thought someone else told you because you were currently away with Booth when I made the announcement." Cam said to her defense "anyway Dr. Black if you have any questions just ask me or Dr. Brennan. And since you and Dr. Brennan seem know each other, you can help Dr. Brennan to some of her cases today" cam said with a nod before departing.

"Hi, I am Angela." Angela offers her hand for a handshake, which Harry takes, and place a small kiss on her hand. "Harry Potter-Black, but you can call me Harry"

_Always the charmer _Brennan thought with an eye roll.

"Oh honey, you're a charmer aren't you?" Angela said with a big grin on her face "so how did you two know each other?" she asks while pointing to the direction of Brennan and Harry

"College" they both answered smiling at each other

"Honey, why didn't you told me you dated an Abercrombie model with a sexy accent as a cherry on top?" Angela asks Brennan while they walk toward Brennan's office. Harry laughs as he heard what Angela said to Brennan

"I don't understand the last thing you've said, but Harry and I didn't date." Brennan said with a small frown looking at Angela

Smiling Harry put an arm around Brennan's shoulder while they walk "Tempe and I are just really close friends when we we're at college." Arriving at the office Harry and Brennan immediately started working. While Angela returns to her own office, slightly baffled at Harry's closeness to Brennan. _Well, I'll just ask Temperance later._

**_**_Brennan's Office****

"I think we've just scared Angela, awhile ago." Harry snickers

"Hmm..Why?" Brennan asks

"Knowing you, you don't allow colleagues hugging or touching you especially in workplace" Harry guessed

"True, but you're different" she smiled at Harry "and besides, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You have to come with me after work"

"Aren't we demanding today? I missed you too" he grins "I've heard you work as a consultant to the FBI, isn't that dangerous?"

"It is"

"Sighs, just be careful Tempe. I almost fell out of my chair when I heard that you do field works as well"

"Is that why you applied to work here?"

Harry smirks, "From this picture I say this bones comes from a man late 30's…"

In a small amount of time that the two doctors spent working through paper works, it already gave a great dent on the cases that are piled in. The two doctors we're fully immersed in their works that they didn't notice Booth enter the room and the mischievous look on his face.

"BONES!" Booth shouted

"Merlin balls!" Harry exclaims, still not used to his surroundings "I think my heart's gonna jump out of my rib cage." Putting his hand to where he can feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Harry are you alright?" Bones asks "that was uncalled for, Booth" giving Booth a glare

"heh, sorry squint" Booth said sheepishly

"'Squint'?"

"Well, squints because… you know, you people squints a lot"

Harry raised his eyebrow "Good to know" said with a hint of sarcasm

"Harry this is Seeley Booth. Booth this is ~"

"Seeley?" Harry asks approaching Booth closer

"Call me Booth" Booth said scrunching his nose

Harry snorts "You don't remember me do you? Harry, Harry Potter"

"Harry Pot…" Booth frowns "Harry? As in HARRY?!" shock of seeing Harry he immediately hugs Harry… hard.

"See-Seeley can't br-breath" he said breathlessly, but nonetheless put he's arms around Seeley

Not hearing Harry, Booth squeezes him one more time and release him but Booth puts both his hands on his shoulders, taking a good look at his flushed face.

"First you almost gave me a heart attack then you try to suffocate me, do you really want me to die?" Harry asks with a huge grin on his face "Wow you look so old, Seeley"

"Who you calling 'old' brat?" giving Harry an annoyed look "How you've been? Where have you been? God, it's been so long!"

"Ahem, Booth would you please stop harassing Dr. Black" Bones said

Blushing Booth release Harry "Doctor huh? I can see that. So you work here now? You're the new doctor Cam told me about, didn't recognize you with them calling you 'Dr. Black'"

Chuckling Harry answers "Yeah, my godfather adopted me when I returned to England, hence the Black so I am Harry Potter-Black now. Anyway what are you doing here? Don't tell me you work here."

"What? Why? I can work here" Booth said defensively

"Yeah, right. Coming from the guy who asked his baby brother best friend's help for his science project." Harry said with an amuse face

Booth coughs "Anyway, Bones we have to go there was a reported fire and there were bones recovered apparently it was saved from the fire."

* * *

A/N: This is part 1 of the story, I didn't thought that this is going to be a little long so there's going to be a part 2 where I'll write the 'romance' :) I'm thinking of pairing Harry to Jared but if you lot think otherwise let me know. :) I'm having a Bones Marthon this school break and I'm currently watching season 4. yeah, 24/7 just watching Bones :D

PS: THANKYOU so much for the reviews! haha! :D never thought I'll have one :) I appreciate it sooo much! :*


End file.
